Love, Pride and Battles 0: The Dark Prince
by Jiitari
Summary: When the young prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta loses everything in his life and was taken a slave to the very person who destroyed everything he had, he vowed to himself to one day take revenge on behalf of his fallen race… and let the rest of universe suffer the same way he had. AU, Vegeta's early life story
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Dragon Ball series. This is just a non-profit fan-based Fan Fiction. Credit goes to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, Fuji TV, Funimation, Bandai Namco Games and all the License Holders not mentioned above.

**Love, Pride and Battles volume ZERO: The Dark Prince**

Summary: When the young prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta loses everything in his life and was taken a slave to the very person who destroyed everything he had, he vowed to himself to one day take revenge on behalf of his fallen race… and let the rest of universe suffer the same way he had.

* * *

_Once there was a prophecy given by the god of destruction named Beerus. That two people will be born to become the greatest legends in the universe._

_One shall be born from a very powerful bloodline under a red moon's light. He shall be born with the greatest power the universe had ever seen. He will be a prodigy among the rest and shall be looked up upon due to his power. However, he shall be subjected to the very person who shall mold him to become the Dark Prince of Destruction, who is the chosen one to become Bills' vessel for his godly destructive powers. He shall be feared for his power for he is more than capable enough to destroy the entire universe if he wanted to._

_The other one shall be born from a very low status and he shall be executed by the people by sending him away. His fate shall bring him to all goodness in life despite his low birth. All elements in his life shall make this weakling stronger and more powerful and one day he shall become the legendary savior, the only person capable of defeating the dark prince of destruction._

_And one day these two legends shall clash in a battle that holds the fate of the entire universe._

* * *

I strongly believed that life is a game of survival. Those who are strong and mighty will survive and those who are weak shall perish. So you just do whatever you want for only you can control your own destiny.

I was the Saiyan Prince, ruler of the most powerful warriors in the entire universe, the most dangerous person you might have ever met. I was capable of destroying entire worlds, of killing many people. In fact, I did destroy hundreds of planets and killed trillions of lives in cold blood for eleven years straight ever since I was five. Because of this, people referred to me as the 'Legendary Destroyer of Worlds', the greatest threat there was in the entire universe. I was the perfect warrior, cold and ruthless, never did I show mercy on those I slaughtered nor felt any remorse for them. I was driven by hatred and the thirst for vengeance against the person who destroyed my entire life, everything I once had. My parents. My race. My people. My kingdom. My home…. And so as my pride.

But everything has changed ever since I arrived in this little dust ball called Earth.

I am Prince Vegeta and this is my story.

* * *

A/N: This is the beginning of my longest running light novel series: Love, Pride and Battles. Above was the main introduction. It is about the PROPHECY, given by the god named Beerus that two great warriors would be born and when these two clashed, the fate of the entire universe depends on who will win. You could have guessed who these two warriors are, but all I could say is that this series is waaaaaay toooooo long before the said prophecy will happen. Volume ZERO would tell the story of Vegeta's early life so it's a warning that it would be tragic. So, what do you think?

I hope you like this series. Thank you so much for reading.


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Dragon Ball series. This is just a non-profit fan-based Fan Fiction. Credit goes to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, Fuji TV, Funimation, Bandai Namco Games and all the License Holders not mentioned above.

**Love, Pride and Battles volume ZERO: The Dark Prince**

Summary: When the young prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta loses everything in his life and was taken a slave to the very person who destroyed everything he had, he vowed to himself to one day take revenge on behalf of his fallen race… and let the rest of universe suffer the same way he had.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was finally the end of another boring lesson and it was break time. As usual I went directly towards the rooftop where I decided to eat my _bentou_. However, before I opened my box I sensed a familiar ki with me. I looked up to see the annoying blue haired crude human girl standing by the exit door.

I frowned at her presence and asked "What do you want, woman?"

Bulma smiled slightly, "Can I eat with you?"

I stared back coldly at her. Why would she want to eat with me this time? Did she and her peers not in good terms?

I gave no reply.

She decided to sit next to me without bothering to wait for my word. I simply ignored her as I opened my _bentou_ box. I didn't need to see whatever she was going to eat since I was sure we have the same food as it was prepared by her mother. I found my lunch to be beef curry topped rice and its scent made my stomach growl in hunger. I took my pair of bamboo chopsticks before I heard her say.

"Hey, Vegeta"

_Snap!_ I snapped the chopsticks in two as I responded. "What is it?"

"I just want to ask you a few things, if it's alright with you."

"Hn."

"But you might get angry at me."

"Then shut up," my answer was blunt.

"…"

Then it was suddenly quiet that it was such a miracle for me to consider because she really did shut up upon my order. Bulma Briefs was usually annoying and vulgar that she won't stop pestering me all day about anything that goes into her mind. However, this time she didn't. She really was serious about warning me. She knew that whatever question was in her mind would really make me angry. I thought she was expecting me to say something like _"I'm not going to be angry so say it before I kill you."_ but something in me simply thought of really saying it. She already told me she wanted to ask me a few things which made me feel uncomfortable about whatever it was.

I ended up allowing her after all.

"Fine, what is it?" I said, turning my eyes towards her side.

"…Well…" she looked away.

"Spit it out before I change my mind!" I growled.

She looked up to the sky before she spoke.

"First of all, what do you fight for? What has motivated you to fight all this time? "

I turned back to my food and took my first bite.

"Revenge," I responded indifferently.

I continued with my food as she tried to register my answer.

"You know, I was wondering what your life was like before you came down to Earth. Why don't you tell me what happened. Why are you so angry and bitter and… Vengeful?"

"So, are you asking me about my past?"

"Kind of."

"It is none of your concern."

"But-"

"_Damare, damare, damare_! Can't you see that I am eating here? Quit pestering me!"

I started to feel a bit uncomfortable about the topic and the ways this woman was pestering me about my past. The supposedly delicious lunch I have was beginning to taste bad. My hunger suddenly gone and I don't feel like eating now. I put my food down and sighed to myself. How dare this stupid girl ruin my day about suddenly reminding me of my past? I looked down and clenched my teeth, cursing under my breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to… but I gave you a warning earlier. I'm sorry."

"…"

I narrowed my eyes in her direction. I shook my head before I violently threw my bentou box across the rooftop, the box cracked to pieces over the spilled food and chopsticks when it ended up on the floor. Bulma stood up and I could sense her ki suddenly rise in panic and fear.

"Hey, calm down. I just said I'm sorry."

I turned to her, my vision turning red. Yes, I was angry. She was right I'm going to be angry about this. Whatever foolish emotion possessed me to let her say her stupid question should be damned.

"Vegeta…"

"_Damare! Damare! Damare!_ You wanted to know what my past was like? You wanted me to relieve whatever there was in that nightmare? Here! As you can see, this is how I used to be! This is the result of that nightmare. I am the result of that nightmare. And I am the universe's worst nightmare! That's the only answer I can give you so shut up!"

Bulma was about to open her mouth when I released my ki and without warning, took off into the sky.

* * *

A/N: This is the beginning of my longest running light novel series: Love, Pride and Battles. As some of you were wondering why Bulma is already in there. This story would be told as a flashback. This event happened somewhere between volumes 1 and 2 of the the main story line. And also, Saiyans in my story are a little bit different from the original Saiyans from the series. I based Vegeta's 'vision turning red' from the Saiyan Arc manga version where I saw Vegeta's eyes going red when he powers up or getting angry. In my story, A Saiyan's eyes turns from black to red whenever he feels wild, angry, battlehungry or even crazed and bloodlusting. I made the Saiyans here more animal or beast like rather than more human. Also, this series has an element of high school romance. So, what do you think?

I hope you like this series. Thank you so much for reading.


	3. Interlude 1

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Dragon Ball series. This is just a non-profit fan-based Fan Fiction. Credit goes to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, Fuji TV, Funimation, Bandai Namco Games and all the License Holders not mentioned above.

**Love, Pride and Battles volume ZERO: The Dark Prince**

Summary: When the young prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta loses everything in his life and was taken a slave to the very person who destroyed everything he had, he vowed to himself to one day take revenge on behalf of his fallen race… and let the rest of universe suffer the same way he had.

* * *

**Interlude 1**

I landed down into a green landscape to clear my thoughts out of the stupid topic. I knew I over reacted but I was particularly sensitive when it comes to being reminded of my past. Not like I hated what I have become but because I was being reminded of my constant failure of not yet being able to uphold my right to become the legendary golden warrior Kakarot has become just so I could deliver my vengeance against Frieza. Plus it only makes me bitter upon being reminded I was stuck in this mud ball helplessly.

I sat down against the green grass of this land and stared blankly at the sky above me. It was clear blue with white puffy clouds across the horizon. A soft breeze blew past me. I was bitter about suddenly being reminded of my past and here I was trying to clear my thoughts. However, it didn't stop me from remembering memories and relieving my supposedly happy childhood turned nightmare not only for me but also for the rest of the universe. I was the Saiyan crown prince; I had a lavished life in my early childhood. I had everything I ever wanted. My life was full, complete and I was satisfied. All I ever wanted was to be become stronger, more powerful, so just I could make my father and my race proud of me. But not until a warning was given to me by a mysterious man with white hair standing straight up and pale blue skin.

_"You would have been the greatest prince your race had ever known. However, for being a crown prince it would be such a disappointment to see that you will never be king of your own kingdom. You poor little thing, your fate has been predestined and it would lead to the inevitable fulfillment of the prophecy."_

It never crossed my mind how it came true.

I clutched my fingers through my hair when I suddenly heard the hoarse screams and cries of my victims when I was about to make them suffer. I know that it was only in my mind but my past haunted me abruptly upon being reminded of it. It's not like I was feeling regretful or repentant about the evil things I have done. I was never repentant and I never regretted my decisions. I took full responsibility for all the intergalactic chaos and slaughter I have committed. I was even proud of my _still ongoing _record of being the universe's greatest threat, the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds. However, it sometimes occurred to me that this wasn't the right path for me to take. If only that event never happened. Or, if only that monster had never exists… I would have had a better life.

* * *

A/N: This is the beginning of my longest running light novel series: Love, Pride and Battles. In this story, Vegeta was entitled 'The Legendary Destroyer of Worlds' you have to have out why during the series. So, what do you think?

I hope you like this series. Thank you so much for reading.


	4. Chapter 1: Vegeta's History

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Dragon Ball series. This is just a non-profit fan-based Fan Fiction. Credit goes to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, Fuji TV, Funimation, Bandai Namco Games and all the License Holders not mentioned above.

**Love, Pride and Battles volume ZERO: The Dark Prince**

Summary: When the young prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta loses everything in his life and was taken a slave to the very person who destroyed everything he had, he vowed to himself to one day take revenge on behalf of his fallen race… and let the rest of universe suffer the same way he had.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Vegeta's History**

I never knew my mother. Or maybe perhaps I just don't remember anything about her. I know it was really strange for me not to remember her because I was the first born child and was three years older than my little brother but, honestly I really don't. Whenever I tried to remember anything when Tarble would ask me "Big Brother, what was our mother like?" and "I always wondered how father and mother met." And even "I wonder how you and I were born". I could only picture a faceless Saiyan woman hiding in what seemed like a cloak of darkness. Sometimes I could hear a voice of a female calling me but I think it was only in my imagination. And since I could not say anything to him I will order him to ask Nappa instead.

"So, you want to know what your mother was like and how your parents met. And how the both of you were born?" Nappa told him one night.

"Yes," Tarble said. "Big Brother told me to ask you."

Nappa looked up to me for confirmation.

"Nappa, go and tell it to him." I ordered him with a bored look.

"Well… okay." My bald headed attendant said. "Your mother, the late queen of the Saiyans was a very beautiful and strong headed woman. Though she's not a warrior, her power and strength was exceptionally strong. In appearance she has a long jet black hair and big black eyes, and she's definitely short… no wonder where the both of you got that pint size height."

I growled at that information. So that was why. "_Damare! Damare! Damare, _Nappa! Don't you dare mock our height were still much powerful and smarter than a giant buffoon like yourself!"

"Hahaha…" he laughed back. "Did I ever tell you that you're just like your mother?"

"No."

"Well, I'm certainly sure that you got that mouth and that strong willed heart of yours from your mother."

"Hmph!"

"Anyways, she was a very proud and tough woman but she was actually soft. She was very caring and loving and she usually faints at the sight or scent of blood, in which Tarble has inherited.

"I'm not going to lie that at first your father was only forced to deal with her. The former king, your grandfather have promised to his right hand man that King Vegeta, who was still a crown prince at that time, shall be bonded to his only daughter named Saya just so they could make an heir to the throne. The former crown prince was never interested upon this and could only care about getting stronger. So by the time they were forced to meet at a royal ball during the kung festival… The crown prince didn't really care about getting a mate because he thinks it is only for the use of creating an heir. So when he met Saya for the first time, he didn't pay her much attention. He was even cold towards her but the woman won't just let the prince ignore her presence. She never cared if he was royalty so she stood up to him. The prince threatened to let the guards execute her if she continued to disrespect him in front of anyone but Saya didn't fear. She was never a warrior but she was strong headed and powerful willed. Plus, her strength was also extremely strong as she was able to punch the prince's face when she exploded in a rage. For the prince, it was love at first sight. He hated her and she hated him also since they were forced to know each other for ten days and get bonded after that. Well, for those ten days they were able to get to know more of each other and somehow settled their differences and accepted their fate. However, the bonding didn't occur since the Saiyan-Tuffle war began, in which your grandfather was killed.

"Arising to the throne, the new King Vegeta led the rebellion of the Saiyans against the Tuffles. The Saiyans won and we successfully eradicated the Tuffles by transforming into our beast forms under the full moon. After that war, the king and Saya bonded and then… their first born son was created. Before Prince Vegeta was born, the Saiyans met the Planet Trade Organization led by Frieza and were hired to become his soldiers for purging planets."

I flinched at the sound of that cursed lizard's name. I really think it was the stupidest thing my father has ever decided.

"When Frieza visited Planet Vegeta and met Queen Saya. He was delighted to know that the queen was pregnant with a boy. It seemed to me that he was interested with you right from the start."

"Hmph!"

"Anyways, it was a cold midnight and during a lunar eclipse when the crown prince was born and it was like a celebration to the Saiyans when we learn that the boy was born with a tremendous amount of newborn power level of 25,000. It was for the first time anyone had seen such a thing. The young crown prince was exceptionally strong, and no one was able to hold him off except for the queen. The queen had composed a beautiful lullaby for her son and with its peaceful tune; it was able to calm the usually wild little boy."

By that time when Nappa told us that story, I questioned him by the information I heard that my newborn power level was at twenty-five thousand. If so, then what has happened to me and I got weaker because as far as I remember my power level when I was four was only at thirteen thousand? Nappa didn't answer to my question at that time because it was already time for me to go to school. I had forgotten to question him about the subject again until Bulma showed me two pictures Naoko Furinuko got from the internet of a naked Saiyan child inside a huge medical tank with lots of cables and wires injected through his spine as if the tank was absorbing something from the child's body. I stared at the photos with a critical eye, thinking if it was a fake one but it was a true photo taken not less than fifteen years ago or something. When Bulma asked me if I know of the child in the photo since she thought how the child clearly resembled me, I lied that I know nothing about the child; I then asked Naoko the site where she got the photo and find it out myself. The first time I saw it I already knew that the child in the photos was me, but I don't remember anything about being pierced by wires and cables or the like my entire life. However, the tank in the photo seemed familiar to me. I print the photos and went directly to Nappa to question him the meaning of the photos. He initially denied that he knows anything about it but when I threatened to kill him if he doesn't speak (I even charged up a Galick gun to prove I was not bluffing) he finally talked.

"Y-You were extremely powerful as a cub, y-you can't even control yourself. Y-you used to be very wild, no one was able to stop you from-from causing destruction and mass slaughter across the planet. Y-your mother… the queen, she was the only one who could hold you off. However, an unexpected event had changed your relationship with your mother. Y-you learned that she was pregnant and then you get… get j-jealous I think. And you began to hate her because of it. Months passed and an accident happened, your mother fell off the staircase, beaten and the lower half of her body was bleeding as if some animal had feed on her and all fingers blamed it on you. T-The council had enough of your wildness and decided to take precautions because you had already put the life your mother, the queen in great danger when she was hospitalized and gave birth to Tarble prematurely. T-they want you dead, but your mother refused to. Said she was going to die before she let her first son die. The king also refused to act since he thinks that you are our only salvation from Frieza. He demanded to take some other step to prevent your behavior. T-then it came to them that you should be put to a year's sleep while part of your powers gets to be absorbed out of you and sealed inside another newborn. Half of your remaining powers shall be sealed inside you so it could be only dormant within you."

"Who was the host?"

"I-I don't know."

"Who was the host?" I asked again, getting impatient.

"I don't really know, I swear it!"

With that mystery of the missing part of my childhood revealed, I thought that it could be the reason why I could not remember my mother's face. Nappa told me that the effects of the operation were permanent. I have lost half of my powers, my early childhood memories with my mother. And the fact that I was the reason of Tarble's underdeveloped Saiyan genetics and my mother's death bothered me since that day. All I could do is to apologize to my mother in my thoughts. Tarble didn't seem to be bothered by Nappa's revelation. He thought that it was an accident because he thinks that how could I kill our mother since I was only a child and I was loved. I apologized anyways since I was bothered that it was my fault his powers are underdeveloped and I told him that I already accepted the fact that he's like that. Tarble just smiled like a child and told me it's all okay because it was really an accident only.

* * *

A/N: This is the beginning of my longest running light novel series: Love, Pride and Battles. As it was only a flashback, a few events that has happened in the next volumes are mentioned here (spoiler alert), also Nappa and Raditz remained alive, Vegeta is close to his younger brother somehow. So, what do you think?

I hope you like this series. Thank you so much for reading.


	5. Chapter 2: A Mother's Love

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Dragon Ball series. This is just a non-profit fan-based Fan Fiction. Credit goes to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, Fuji TV, Funimation, Bandai Namco Games and all the License Holders not mentioned above.

**Love, Pride and Battles volume ZERO: The Dark Prince**

Summary: When the young prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta loses everything in his life and was taken a slave to the very person who destroyed everything he had, he vowed to himself to one day take revenge on behalf of his fallen race… and let the rest of universe suffer the same way he had.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Mother's Love**

For Saya, the queen of the Saiyan Race, it was the most precious gift she has received from God. She was pregnant with the long awaited prince of her people. However, the strange circumstances that happened during her conception of the child until her death was horrific… and deadly.

When her king found out about this, he was emotionless as usual but she knew that through their bond that he was happy and proud that he will finally have an heir to his throne. During the celebration of the prince's conception and the public announcement of her pregnancy, the first event happened.

A strange old woman who doesn't even look like Saiyan had approached the queen while she was watching at her people celebrate. The old woman told her: "So the prophesied dark prince has finally arrived. Take care of yourself, woman. The boy in your womb is very extraordinary. Abort him as soon as possible or you bring the very bringer of death and destruction of the entire universe as well as your own."

Scared by those words, the queen ordered her guards to take the strange woman away. How dare the woman tell her to abort her son? She was a mother and she will protect her child from any harm. She will not kill her son, not by abortion!

A few moments later, Saya received the news that the old woman was dead. Her informants said that she was struck by lightning. The queen shuddered at the news and thought it was strange for someone to tell her those words when they are about to die.

"Don't worry, Vegeta. I will protect you no matter what, my son." She thought as she rubbed her belly.

One day, their white and purple colored lizard overlord named Frieza came along with his two men, the beautiful Prince of the Reptans, Zarbon and the pink fat, spiky headed alien Dodoria. Frieza heard that Queen Saya was pregnant with a boy and was delighted by the news. He politely congratulated the queen, much to the king and queen's surprise.

"Congratulations, Saya." Frieza have said. "Be proud. Raise the boy well and train him to become a powerful one. I'm sure he would be a great addition to my army once he has matured."

And then that fateful day came. King Vegeta and Queen Saya were from a meeting with Frieza and have just arrived back to Planet Vegeta when the queen labored. She was immediately brought to the royal medical station and was taken care by the best medical team in the universe. Frieza made it sure that the boy was delivered to the universe with great care. It was the nineteenth midnight of the first month and the rise of the red moon in Planet Vegeta, in the year 732A.D. when the sixth crown prince of the Saiyans, the first crown prince of Planet Vegeta was born. He was a cute, healthy, chubby little baby who looked very much like his father except for the bangs in his forehead. Unlike humans, Saiyans are born already with hair and it doesn't change unless it was cut. The boy had dark flaming spikes, tan skin tone and a very adorable and innocent face. The baby also had a dark brown monkey tail behind the base of his back just as Saiyans do. The queen was very delighted to see her little child. When the baby's newborn power level was taken, everyone within the facility was surprised and proud of the prince because even as a newborn he already boasted an extraordinary level of battle power. King Vegeta and Queen Saya were proud of their first son. When the news of the prince's birth reached the entire Saiyan Race, they gossiped that one day, Prince Vegeta will become the Legendary Super Saiyan and defeat Frieza for their freedom from the tyrant's slavery.

Prince Vegeta was taken good care and protected by his father's left hand man, the General of the Saiyan Royal Army named Nappa. It seemed that it was a perfect time for the General to work as the crown prince's attendant since his wife and son were killed during the Saiyan-Tuffle War. Nappa saw how Queen Saya and King Vegeta loved their first son very much. They gave him everything he needed, and everything he wanted, spoiling the boy so much to the point the boy becomes wild every time he doesn't get what he wants. The prince was extremely strong and powerful for his age being just an infant. No one was able to hold the boy off whenever he was in one of his wild moods, except for the queen herself.

Queen Saya had composed a very beautiful lullaby for her son, in which she would always sing to put her little prince to sleep. When the prince turned two, she noticed that her son was quite an extraordinary genius as well. He could play the piano well with his mother; he could already memorize a very thick book of poems, legends and short stories.

* * *

One night, Queen Saya and her little boy were at the royal balcony watching at the stars across Planet Vegeta's night sky.

"Vegeta, my son. If I ever die, would you miss me?"

"Why should I mother?"

The boy already had his father's coldness, she saw.

"Of course, you will not be able to see me ever again. Would you?"

"No." the boy scoffed, frowning at his mother.

The queen was dumbfounded by her son's cold answer. She knew it, just like his father, he doesn't mean those words in reality. The boy was already too proud for his age.

"Heheheh… Just like your father," She said. "Anyways, even if you say so, I know you would one day miss me so if you do, just look into the sky and I will be there, watching you through that star." She pointed at one of the stars in the sky.

"Why?"

"Because that is my star,"

The young prince Vegeta looked up to where his mother was pointing at.

"Your star? How does it become your star? That's Riyel."

"Eh?!" The queen was struck by her son's words. Her son just named that star! Must be the astronomy books he was reading yesterday. "W-w-well… T-That one!" the queen pointed into another star.

"That's Sugui,"

"No, that one!"

"It's Sairil."

"That one!"

"It's Yusui."

The queen pointed at every star visible in the sky but Vegeta was able to name all the stars she pointed out.

"Mother, don't be foolish. How can you own a star? Did you conquer it? If so, how were you supposed to conquer it if it is made of gas?"

Queen Saya was shaken to the core by her son's smart mouth.

"Then I can be the whole sky!" the queen exclaimed as she spread her arms wide.

Her son only scoffed at her. "The sky? No it doesn't belong to you alone. It belongs to all living things in this planet as well."

Saya was dumbstruck by her son's annoying mouth. "It's painful being outsmarted by a two year old brat." She muttered under her breath. She sighed. She knew she was proud that her little boy was growing intelligent and powerful and too much for his age.

* * *

By that time, King Vegeta also began training his son into battle. The boy possessed a very extraordinary power no Saiyan ever had. The king boasted his son to other races and his son boasted with him as well. The king noticed that his son was very skillful and creative in creating battle techniques. And that the boy was an efficient and brutal killing machine during a battle. King Vegeta was proud and scared by his son's brutality and power. The Saiyan Race were also proud and afraid of their prince. One time the king has brought his son into a purging mission with him and the royal army… Just when the king and his soldiers were about to be defeated, Prince Vegeta, in a fit of uncontrollable rage, took place and literally killed the entire fleet of civilians in a feast of blood.

This went on and on every time the prince was brought into a battle, Vegeta would go all wild and crazy, killing almost everyone while laughing like a psychotic beast. King Vegeta had realized by that time that his son could not control his own power and if this went on he might kill his own people out of rage. So back to Planet Vegeta, he decided to do some teachings to his son on about to control his power. It seemed to become effective.

Prince Vegeta spent his time reading books, training or with his mother whenever the king was gone to an intergalactic meeting with Frieza. His mother taught him a lot of other things, like playing the pishino, a piano like instrument. He learned a lot of pieces using it, including the lullaby his mother had for him.

* * *

Prince Vegeta was three years old back then. When he walked into his mother's chambers he found her rubbing and cooing at her tummy and immediately got the feeling that his mother was pregnant.

"Oh, it's my little prince. Come here son," his mother called. The little boy approached his mother with a perfect scowl in his chubby face.

"Mother, why are you doing that? You look stupid."

Queen Saya blinked at her son's words and decided to just laugh it out. "You wouldn't believe it now, but you are having a little brother."

Vegeta's scowl deepened as he glared down at his mother's tummy. "A little brother, huh?"

"That's right. Why don't you say hi to Tarble?" Saya rubbed at her tummy again.

"You've already given him a name?"

"Yes, isn't it perfect? Tarble meant 'light' so I think it would be a good name for him."

"It's stupid."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. He would be a prince like me. You should name him properly."

"Well, only crown princes are allowed to be named 'Vegeta' because you would carry the _'pride' _of the Saiyans. I say that grand princes, 'Tarble' shall be the _'light'_ of the Saiyans."

"Tch! What Saiyan would want light? We are warriors, mother. We live for battle, not for peace."

Queen Saya sighed. "Whatever, boy. I say hi to Tarble."

"Would he even understand me?"

"Of course he would."

"This is stupid."

His mother glared at him and with a scowl, Vegeta went over and rubbed his mother's tummy. "Hello, Tarble. This is your big brother."

Queen Saya smiled. Vegeta looked up to his mother and reluctantly smiled. He felt happy about having a little brother, but somewhere deep inside of him… he felt… jealous.

* * *

Months passed, and the mother and son continued cooing at the growing 'fetus' as Vegeta called it just like human families do. King Vegeta was expressionless as always upon learning that his queen is pregnant, but couldn't help but be excited for having a new son. Preparations were made for the coming of a new prince, and just when Vegeta was just as excited as everyone was, he noticed something. He was being completely put aside, being ignored. His father was always busy so no wonder there. But his mother… he found her getting fonder of the 'fetus' in her uterus than him. So he has come to a decision.

Vegeta was cooing at his mother's tummy that day. The queen was watching her son rub at her tummy with delight when she noticed Vegeta's fingers digging in his white boots. She wondered what he was doing when suddenly, her son dragged out a sharp dagger out of his boots and as fast as lightning, stabbed it into her tummy.

With her mouth agape in shock and pain of the sharp dagger being pushed inside her, she asked, "V-Vegeta! J-just what do you think you're doing?!"

Her son looked up to her, his bloodshot eyes were a glowing red. His face contorted with a mix of rage, hate and bloodlust.

"I will kill that seed of yours, woman. It would serve nothing to me but unnecessary trouble. I am your only child, and that would always be until forever." The boy growled in menace.

The queen was shocked to hear those words from her son. Was this really her son? It felt like he isn't her son at all. That cruel face, those red eyes, those fangs…It's couldn't be… She decided to read what's inside her son's head and found out the truth on why he was acting like this.

"Vegeta… wake up… this isn't you… Y-you're just being controlled by the Oozaru inside you… wake up… and get a hold of yourself…"

The boy snarled. "What are you talking about? I am awake. And face the truth. This is what the real me is. Just like a true Saiyan." He brutally pulled out the dagger off his mother's tummy and blood began to spray into his face. The queen instinctively covered the wound with her hand as he watched her son grinned back at her as he stepped forward. His mother automatically stepped back.

"Please, don't do this, my son." Saya begged.

"Don't worry, mother. Since I loved you I would make your death as quickly as possible. Unless of course, you want me to enjoy my blood feast even longer."

"Vegeta!"

The boy chuckled as he put his hand over his mother's womb. "I'm really sorry, Tarble. But big brother's going to kill you now. Mother belonged to me and no one else would take her away from me." And then, he clawed his hands over her flesh, making the queen scream in agony. Fresh Saiyan blood flowed into his hands and Vegeta felt his heart begin to pound in excitement. His crazed red eyes glowed redder and he began to laugh like a psycho.

The queen's scream attracted some guard's attention and bursting into the door, the brave guard was shocked to find the scene happening in front of him.

"Prince Vegeta, stop – "

Vegeta hurled his mother's bloody body in the guard, causing the both of them to be thrown back out of the room and into the stairs and fell off it. The guards and servants who happened to be passing by found the queen bleeding to death and began to panic.

"Queen Saya! Someone call the medics! Now!"

Upstairs, Vegeta was looking down at his bloody hands in fear as the dagger slid from his fingers and fell into the floor. His now dark onyx eyes turned into the crowd of Saiyans downstairs and found his mother in there, bleeding to death.

"What have I done? M-mother? I-I…" he whispered in extreme fear. His small body beginning to tremble in terror just as the Saiyans downstairs all looked up to him.

"Prince Vegeta!" Nappa, his bulky bodyguard called.

Vegeta quickly ran away. Someone called out to catch him and a few guards came after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the queen was brought into medical care. It was a miracle that the baby was still alive and safe, however, due to the trauma the queen has suffered, she was deliver the baby as soon as possible. She was suffering to hypovolemia and must be taken into emergency care.

The king just arrived and received the shocking news about his mate. He ordered the doctors to do the best they can to save his queen. He called out for a meeting about the accident with the royal council at his throne room.

"Your majesty, witnesses have been gathered from the scene and they said that they have found the crown prince inside the queen's chambers when they saw the queen in a terrible state."

"So, you're saying that my son tried to kill his own mother?" King Vegeta said.

"Prince Vegeta was found covered by blood in his mother's chambers. There's no doubt that he was the primary suspect in this crime."

"The crown prince was shown to have poor control over his bloodlust and his Saiyan instincts, your highness. And with that power level he possesses there's no doubt that he's losing more control as the days pass because he keeps on getting stronger."

"So what are you suggesting?" the King asked.

"… It's a shame that we cannot think of other possible ways on how to control him any longer. We must put an end to his life."

The king angrily shouted. "You're suggesting that I order for my son to be killed? Well, Vegeta's our only chance for salvation."

"We know that your highness. But if this goes on then we might not see the salvation we are hoping for if he loses control again and kill us all on his own!"

The king growled in defeat. What would he do? What must be done in this situation? He won't have a problem of ordering the boy's execution, though it would be all a waste. That strength. That power. It would all be but a waste. And the fact that his queen won't be happy to know that their son would be executed made him too reluctant to decide.

A guard entered and bowed before King Vegeta. "Your highness, I'm sorry for the interruption but the queen is safe now."

The king stood up and told the council "I shall talk this matter with Queen Saya first and then I will give you orders on how we will solve this problem."

"Yes, your majesty." The councilmen bowed down.

* * *

When Queen Saya opened her eyes, he felt as heavy as metal. When she turned her head, she found her mate sitting next to her with a gloomy look upon his face.

"What happened? Where's my son?" she asked anxiously.

"Tarble's fine. He's very weak in comparison to Vegeta but he's alive and was being taken care of in the newborn facility."

"And Vegeta?"

"He's still being hunted down by the guards."

"Hunted?"

"They say that Vegeta was the one who did this you."

A flash of her first born's cruel looks and the attempt of murder came into her mind and she gasped in fear.

"So he did?"

Saya nodded as she looked down. The king let out a depressed sigh.

"Saya, Vegeta has to be executed and killed for what he has done."

The Saiyan Queen screamed in shock as she turned to him. "NO!"

"The council wanted him dead because he has endangered your and his brother's life by attempting to murder you."

"I said 'NO!'," Saya yelled as she tried to get off the bed where she has been lying for hours. But when she moved, her body felt excruciating pain.

"Saya, do not move, your wounds will open if you do this!"

"I don't care. I must save my son before someone here decides to order his death!"

"We have laws to obey and even royalty are not exempted by the rules. He almost got you and Tarble murdered and yet you're still defending him?"

"He is my son no matter what! Vegeta didn't try to murder me in his own accord! He was being controlled by hate and the Saiyan instincts! He cannot control himself and his power and he cannot do anything about it. My son is innocent, do not kill him for this!"

"That was why he has to be killed. If this goes on and on and Vegeta loses control of his power then he might kill us all without really attempting it himself! Don't you see? This is for the safety of our people."

"But he's our only chance for salvation."

"We have no other choice. If there was any other solution for this I would have taken it. I didn't want Vegeta to die either. It would be such a waste to let him die knowing he has that kind of power."

"Was there any other way?" Saya's black eyes were filled with tears.

The king shook his head with indifferent look. He wrapped his muscular arms around Saya to comfort her.

A minute later, the green scouter in the king's ear rang.

"What is it?"

"Your highness, the prince has been finally caught,"

"Tell Nappa to take him to me, immediately."

"Yes, sire."

After King Vegeta hanged up he informed his mate."Vegeta has been found. I ordered Nappa to take him here."

A moment later, someone knocked on the door. "Your majesty, it's Nappa. I brought you the prince."

"Enter," the king ordered.

The huge and bulky bodyguard of the crown prince entered with a scared little Vegeta cowering behind his left leg. The boy looked pretty pathetic and small in comparison to his bodyguard's size.

"Thank you, Nappa. You may leave the three of us to talk.

Prince Vegeta gulped as Nappa bowed down in obedience and helplessly watched his bodyguard leave the room.

"Son,"

The young prince squeaked at his father's voice. "F-Father… I – I'm s-sorry… I – I can't r-remember anything… I – I don't know what to say I – I… I only came here because Bardock said it's going to be alright…"

"Bardock?"

"A Saiyan low class soldier… who c-claims to see t-the future."

"Really, what did he see?"

"I-I don't know…"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Your highness, my name is Bardock and I wish to speak with you about a solution to this problem."

The king and queen looked at each other and then, the king ordered for Bardock to enter.

"Your majesties," Bardock knelt before the royalties. "I am Bardock, a low class soldier. I claim to have the power of clairvoyance and seeing through Prince Vegeta's future I have seen the possible solution for this problem. Please take a peek into what I have seen."

Flashes of images were projected into King Vegeta's mind. He saw a child, his son inside what it looked to him was a tank. In his back were numerous wires, tubes, electrodes and other cables. His son screamed as he was electrocuted with high voltage as those attached to him absorbed his powers. Then he saw his son finally gaining control over his power, and as the prince became a grown man, he saw what it looked like a perfect copy of him (minus the beard) facing Frieza, bathed with strange golden aura. The man's hair was no longer black, but a shimmering gold just like his aura. And then the images ended.

"As you can see, Prince Vegeta truly is going to be our salvation from him." Bardock said and King Vegeta looked at him with shock. "You saw it, now you may order your men to do the necessary preparations."

King Vegeta just looked at him before he recognized his attempt of making this easier for them all. "Thank you."

Bardock stood up and turned to the young prince standing in his left and smiled at the boy before he left the room. King Vegeta looked at his anxious mate and smiled.

"I think he's found out how."

"Go and do what you must." Saya said.

King Vegeta nodded. He left and ordered his son to follow him outside. He ordered Nappa to take care of the prince and went on to his meeting with the royal council.

"I have found a solution to this problem," King Vegeta said.

* * *

"Vegeta has to be placed inside the cryogenic tank in an unconscious state for one year as we try to take away part of his ki away from him and sealing another part of his remaining power until it becomes stable so when he wakes up, he would get a full control of himself." King Vegeta explained to Queen Saya .

The queen was delighted to know that her son there was no need for her son to be executed and killed. She agreed with this plan and without knowing the other side effects of the procedure that her mate has not decided to speak of her. In exchange of the absorption of Prince Vegeta's powers, his early childhood memories would be totally forgotten.

It was a secret procedure. Nobody knew of this, not even Frieza or the Planet Trade Organization. No one dared to inform the young crown prince as well. They were afraid that he might get crazy again because of this and kill them all so they decided to take the dirty tricks of putting tranquilizer ingredients on the prince's dinner the night before the procedure was done. When he was knocked down by the effects of the drug, King Vegeta brought him to the medics and technologists who would do the procedure. It was done carefully and precisely to avoid unnecessary damage.

During the procedure, Vegeta has woken up unexpectedly, much to everyone's surprise and wondered where he was and what they were doing to him. It was good that the procedure of placing the absorbers was almost done when he woke up so when he attempted to blow the place up, the medics began to the next step of using the machine to absorb his power. Vegeta screamed in agony and excruciating pain as he was electrocuted. Something inside him howled over in the same agony. His black eyes snapped into bright red gems. The purple fire of his aura exploded around him and he was powering up to unbelievable levels, making the entire planet shake in his wake however, it didn't last as the machine began absorbing his power and his power has stopped rising and began dropping until his ki had calm down. Everyone in the room saw the change that has happened to their prince. They saw that the purple in his aura begin to fade into a bright blue and his red eyes faded into its normal black orbs. And then he closed his eyes in a deep slumber caused by the procedure itself.

The last thing he heard was his father and mother saying that they will see him again when he wakes up.

* * *

Six months after Vegeta was put into sleep. King Vegeta and his queen would always visit their first son along with their other son, Tarble who was still a baby back then. Queen Saya would talk to Vegeta hoping that he would hear every single word she says, bringing Tarble there to introduce the boy to his big brother. King Vegeta would watch and observe in silence the condition of his son. Six more months and the boy would awaken. The king could only hope that the procedure was successful enough to bring in some sense and control over the boy.

And then, a great war began. The Nikkus, an alien warrior race had attacked Planet Vegeta with the attempt to conquer the planet. King Vegeta led his warriors to battle while Saya was left to protect her sons from danger. Along with a few guards, she brought Tarble with her and hid inside the laboratory where the crown prince was asleep. A group of Nikkus has trespassed the palace and began to kill all the guards around in an attempt to take the queen as hostage to lure the Saiyan king to surrender the planet. When the group was able to find the queen, Nappa and the other royal guards fought with them, protecting the queen and their two princes. The Saiyans were ultimately defeated, leaving Saya standing along with her second son in her arms.

Queen Saya put Tarble down, behind the tank where Vegeta was unconscious. She grabbed a long blade in her hand and defensively posed.

"You are not getting near my sons," she said.

One of the Nikkus smirked. The alien was mysterious as he was dressed up in a light blue cloak. "Try us, woman. As I could say, you are no fighter unlike the king. I suggest you surrender now and we will make your king grovel at our feet and surrender this planet to us."

"I don't think so," Saya growled.

The man stepped forward and Saya gripped the blade. "Don't come or I'll slash your face."

The man chuckled.

_Mocking me, huh?_ The queen was pissed off and aggressively attacked the group of Nikkus in front of her. She used her weapon well even if she actually isn't a warrior. It was her mother's instincts to protect her sons no matter what. She did a good fight then, but it didn't last as the Nikkus were just hiding their power and began to power up. In the end, it was the weapon in her hand that has killed her, or rather… defeated her.

King Vegeta snapped out during his battle when he felt the bond with his mate flicker and drop. As if a ribbon tie has been cut into two. Feeling that his queen was dying, the king of all Saiyans gained an unbelievable increase in power due to his desire to protect his mate. After he was able to eliminate all of his enemies with one powerful explosive wave, he didn't waste his time in celebrating his victory and quickly ran to save his mate, if there was still a chance.

He found his queen lying on the floor bleeding and with that, his sight turned red and began to kill the Nikkus who dared to murder his mate out of rage. Saya was surprised to have found out that King Vegeta did care for her that much even if he was sometimes cold and indifferent to her. She was happy to know that he did love her, somehow.

As the battle between King Vegeta and the remaining Nikkus ensued, Queen Saya crawled away from the pool of her own blood towards her sons. She knew she was close to her life's dead end and has to see her sons for the last time.

Struggling to pulled herself up, she sat down and leaned over the tank where her first born was. Next to her was her crying second son. She looked at them both delightedly and said:

"My sons… I am terribly sorry for not being strong enough to protect the both of you. I would want to see you both grow up but I think it's not going to happen anymore. Your mother's about to reach the dead end of her." She smiled as she looked down on her second son.

"Tarble, my baby, as much as weak as you in comparison to Vegeta, I still love you. No matter what happens you must always be on your big brother's side. I know, he's the older one but I'm giving you the responsibility to watch over him. Heh, Vegeta is too much of a spoiled brat with that attitude of his. I can see that you might become the calmer one between the two of you and I hope that you could be patient to that boy. With me gone, I could only hope that you would be the one to control your brother's temper. I also hope that even if you were born weak, you could rise to the top just like your brother. Always be good and brave, my son."

She then looked up inside the tank to see her unconscious first son. "Vegeta. . I love you so much you meant the world to me that's why I decided not to let the council execute you for what happened between. I know you didn't want it. I saw it in your mind. You're just being controlled by your instincts. So no matter what happens you must survive. Always remember that you hold the pride of our race and you are our only salvation. You know that life will always have its ups and downs but I know that you will always find a way past it, you were always strong and I want you to be that. Well… I hope that when this is all over, you have fully control yourself. I don't want you becoming a scary monster after all. I want you to grow up stronger, more powerful and braver, with the true pride of a Saiyan warrior."

Saya continued to stare at Vegeta for so long and a smile appeared on her beautiful face, but her black eyes were full of tears of regrets and sadness.

"Heheheh… As a mother, I am dreadful that I won't be here see the outcome of this and watch the two of you grow up. It was such a shame that I must leave you like this. Well, I guess I just have to give you my will. Always eat healthy. Sleep and rest adequately. Grow up. Be happy. Rule over your people with good leadership… and of course, I know that even as Saiyans must close off their hearts to love, you will always find someone who will annoy you and eventually find yourself falling in love. Have a family, with strong and beautiful kids. Hahahahaha… I guess it was too early for that, huh? I guess you're thinking I'm being silly and stupid again, don't you Vegeta? Even so, just as I promised you, even if I'm physically gone, I will always be watching you through the stars. You have to always remember that I have always loved you no matter what happens."

She turned her head to see her mate still fighting those aliens. "And to you, thank you so much for everything. I don't have time to at least say goodbye to you but I hope that this would reach to you though our bond. Vegeta, It took me a long time to realize the truth. We both thought that we only did this because you just needed an heir to your throne, but… to me there's so much more. I have realized that I love you, you jerk." She paused a little. "Teach our sons well, Vegeta. Take good care of them as much as I do. Teach them well and make them powerful warriors and rulers. That's all I could ask of you…"

Goodbye…

And at the same moment Saya dies, the crown prince opened his eyes for a moment… and snapped out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
